Steven Universe: The Darkest Hour
by slendytheslenderman165
Summary: Everything goes downhill quick when suddenly; Beach City has been swarmed with thousands of infected! It's up to Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and a new Crystal Gem to stop whatever is causing this infection. Wait... A NEW CRYSTAL GEM! (Inspired by Dead Island and Left 4 Dead)
1. Chapter 1

**_Everything goes downhill quick when suddenly; Beach City has been swarmed with thousands of infected! It's up to Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and some new guy to stop whatever is causing this infection. (Inspired by Dead Island and Left 4 Dead)_**

* * *

**Prologue: Sacrifice**

"GO, GO, GO! RUN!"

I never thought that this would happen…

"Head for the burning room! It's the only safe place to go!"

…that it would end like this… An apocalypse… World War Z… Something like that.

I didn't sign up for this. I was just a regular mailman, delivering stuff and then it happened. The worst of the worse, an epidemic around Beach City. Everyone has turned into mindless, human-hungry sons of guns, and now, we're the only ones left. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven and me… Fighting for our lives in this hellhole.

"Oh no… Brutes!" I shouted

Pearl panicked, she was trying to control herself right this very moment. "What're we gonna do now?!" she asked.

There was no way out of this. We ran out of luck… How fortunate of us.

"You guys go ahead… I'll hold them off."

"What? No! It's suicide, you can't do this." Amethyst grabbed my arm. Looking deeply into my eyes… She was so beautiful.

"I have to. It's the only way."

Steven pleaded, "No, please!"

"Save it! GO! Let go of me now, Amethyst!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"

"I love you, Amethyst. Be safe."

I pulled her in for a kiss, one last time…

"Goodbye… I'll miss you."

"Goodbye Amethyst… I'll miss you too."

"Amethyst, Steven; let's go!" Garnet shouted. Amethyst's grip loosened, her tears were dripping down her face. It was this first time that I saw her girl attitude… Heh…

I tighten my grip on my gun. Three brutes are charging at the infected like dusts on shelves…

You'll never stop coming, do you? Every time I think, "She's finally safe…"

"I can finally rest…"

THERE YOU ARE AGAIN. Like a bad nightmare… And I have had…

**"ENOUGH!"**

"Eat fire, you animals!" I threw a molotov at them. Flames of gas burning their flesh fast as what I have seen, at least she's safe. THEY'RE SAFE…

Almost there…

I still remember the time when I first met them…

_*Knock* *Knock*_

_The door opened and that's where I found them._

_"What do you… want?"_

_"Hello, I got a package for Mr. Universe."_

_"STEVEN! YOUR MAIL'S HERE!"_

_I then saw Steven jump from the second floor of the house and land in front of me._

_"Hup! Thanks! Hey wait… You're not the regular mailman that we used to have!"_

_He was talking about Jamie, "Oh, Jamie? That guy? He took the week off. He said something about family problems and stuff so, I took his job while he's away."_

_And then an unfamiliar voice shouted, "Steven! Can you fix your room! It's a mess up there!"_

_"OK, PEARL!"_

_"Who's your friends?" I asked, seeing a woman walk down the stairs._

_"That's Pearl, The cool, calm person over there is Garnet, and that's Amethyst."_

_"Hi!" They greeted._

_"Must be a good life you have there, Steven."_

_"Well, not really. Sometimes, they fight and it's really hard to control them."_

_"Well… Alrighty then."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"You can call me T."_

_"T?"_

_"Yeah, T. You'll find out my full name soon. So, sign here and here."_

_"There, thanks for the package T!"_

_"No problem, Steve. Can I call you Steve?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"Rad. Bye!"_

Now it's just an old bunch of memories I have stored in my mind…

* * *

"AH!"

"Pearl!"

The 4 quickly helped Pearl climb back up. Their house was also swarmed with infected. The interior of the house has been destroyed; it wasn't easy to enter the burning room with infected inside.

"We need to fight them. It's the only way to enter the burning room." Garnet commanded.

Pearl took a step forward, "Gems! Bring out your weapons!"

Let's do this…

* * *

"GET OFF ME!"

Well, this is the end of the line for me. If I had seen it sooner and better; I would still live. But not for long unless I kill all of these… zombies, they call them.

Time for another smoke, I guess…

"EAT LEAD, YOU MONSTERS!"

It's finally clear… I can make it back.

NO, you can't!

No, I can still make it back! I can still make it ba-.

***CRACK**!*

"AGH!"

I must've broken 3 ribs from that Brute. And now I've come down, flying, knocked back into a brick wall. *Cough!* Well, This is it for me then…

**"GRAAAGGHH!"**

"Heh…*Cough*"

I pull out a cigar. Rough day isn't it? At least, she's safe from these things.

"**GRAAAAGGGGGGHHH!"**

"Hold on… I'll be right with you…"

* * *

**_A/N: This is just a short prologue, I guess a teaser. I'll continue with chapter one after I finish The Elements of Heroes. See ya' for now! Ta Ta!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Onyx

**_A/N: Welcome to my new story! Hope you enjoy Steven Universe x Zombies Apocalypse!_**

**_And about the updating thing, I'll have you know that it will be really really really really slow. School just started for me and I have like a limited time to finish one chapter. Please bear with it._**

* * *

**Chapter I: Onyx**

"Tony! TONY! Where are you?" An adult man shouted at me. Just another day in work, huh? Countless of hours working at a post office was just my all day's work. I've been an intern here for a week now and nothing much changed here in Beach City. Not one single bit changed since when I first got here. But I got a feeling that one thing would change everything in my whole entire life. But I doubt that…

"Yes, sir?" I entered the room as soon as I heard my boss' voice.

"Tony! I'm not paying you to just hang around here! My throat's beginning to kill me! Ok, here's what you are going to do. Jamie is out for a whole week because of his family being his priority. So, you got lucky today, boy! You're promoted from intern, to delivery boy. You get to deliver all of what Jamie will deliver, but ONLY FOR A WEEK. If you do this without any problems, you'll get officially promoted. Go to the sorting office to get started."

Filled with joy and excitement, I shook my boss' hand, "Oh thank you, sir! You won't regret this decision."

"You're welcome, boy. But if you don't do it right, I'll strip ya' out of yer place, ya' hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now get out and do your job."

I exited the building and went to the sorting office to prepare for my first ever delivery. Seriously, doesn't that guy get anger management? I arrived at the sorting office and saw Dave just checking mails. Dave was my best friend here at the post office; he befriended me at this pizza place "Fish Stew Pizza", it was a good pizza place. And then we got to be best friends. He's one of the postal operators in the post office.

"Hey Dave, Boss Harvey said I could get started delivering here. Who should I first deliver?"

"Wait, you got promoted? Harvey promoted you to deliver now?"

"Well, it won't be for long. I'll just replace Jamie's place. After he's back, I'll be demoted back to an intern."

"Then you better hope Boss doesn't change his mind about you. You're like Mercury, man!"

"Well, thanks by the way. Hey, whose package should I deliver first?"

"Here, it's from a guy named Steven Universe. He ordered a toy of some sort, I don't know."

"Ooookay then. Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye! Just focus on delivering mail! No more else, okay?"

"Alrighty, Dave. See you later."

I went out of the post office and grabbed my bike then pedaled to that location. "So, let's see here… Steven Universe, lives on… The Crystal Temple?"

Somehow, that place seems familiar. Like I heard the name before; it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember why that location feels so familiar to me. It feels like my head tells me that it's home and at the same time it's saying it isn't. Huh… Weird. I ignored it and continued on my way to what the mail entails.

I've been living here in Beach City for a week and I'm still not familiar to where what road leads to what, the first 2 days has been unproductive, then the following 2 was finding a job with the help of Dave and then 3 days of being an intern.

***Ring!***

My phone rang, I took it out of my pocket and opened to see who's calling me. "Mom?"

_"Hi honey! How is your stay at Beach City?"_

"Ummm… It's pretty good. I love it here!"

_"Really? Wow, you must be enjoying then!"_

"Is Dad there?"

_"No, he went to work a while ago. I wanted to call you to check on you."_

"Oh… Well, okay."

_"Tony? Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah… Everything's fine."

_"Is it about yourself again?"_

"No, Mom. Look, I'm going to go now, I'm delivering mail now."

_"You got promoted?! That's great! Oh, I'm so proud of my baby!"_

"Heh, I'm not your baby anymore, Mom, I'm 23 years old now. And thanks by the way."

_"Okay then, Tony! Bye-bye, I love you!"_

"I love you too, Mom. ***Click!***"

Ever since I moved to Beach City, things got a little better for me. My life got good, nothing bad still. But I wanted something to know, I want answers; answers about my parents and who I am. I was an orphan, and I was 5 when my foster parents took me in. I lived with them for about 10 years but even though they treated me like their own son, they saw that I had trouble finding myself. So they decided to let me rest from everything and sent me here in Beach City. But I can't help but to wonder about The Crystal Temple…

Suddenly, I felt a sense of connection somewhere near me. It was strange enough for me to know something is going on.

"WOAH!" I shouted as my bike tripped over a curb and sent me flying in the air. I screamed loudly and then landed on someone. I quickly stood up to see… an oddly violet skin-colored woman in front of me.

"Agh… I am so sorry, miss. My mind trailed off for a second right there."

"Ow… Watch where you're going next… time?" Then suddenly, her eyes darted towards mine, her left eye was covered due to her long hair.

"Uhhh… Miss? Are you okay? Did you have a concussion?" I asked.

She didn't respond and kept looking at me. Suddenly, two odd-looking people approached her, one was taller and has a square afro and the other one has her hair styled to a point like a pixie cut. "Amethyst! Hello? Are you listening to us? We have to go right now!" The woman shouted and then pulled her hard into the distance.

The tall woman approached me, "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Who are you people by the way?" I asked.

"We are the Crystal Gems. Protectors of Humanity."

Crystal Gems? Why does that ring a bell? "Crystal Gems, huh? Do you happen to know where the Crystal Temple is? I happen to have a delivery for Mr. Universe? Steven Universe?"

She pointed to the large statue; I took closer inspection and saw a house located at the lower part of the statue. "Oh… Thank you!"

She nodded then quickly followed the other two. "The Crystal Gems… Why does it sound so familiar?" I wondered. I ran to my bike and continued to pedal to the Crystal Temple.

I arrived minutes later. Placing my bike near the door, I knocked hard but no response. I knocked even harder this time, no response. I turned the door knob and surprisingly, it was unlocked. I know it's bad to snoop around but if I don't deliver this mail within an hour, I'll be demoted! I still have about 30 minutes left, so explored a bit. The place was a mess, it looked like no one cleaned the mess in ages. I then noticed a strange oddly looking door in another room, it felt like it's calling out to me.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

I slowly walked towards it. Step by step, I can hear voices as I walked. It sounded like it said "Onyx". I lifted my hand to touch the door when suddenly, I heard a voice from a far.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a kid-like voice called out. I turned around to see a boy and a girl standing next to each other. The boy had a pink shirt with a star and the girl had glasses and a lot taller than the boy.

"Oh, uhhh… I am so sorry. I was about to deliver mail but there was no one here. The door was unlocked so I went in."

"Oh! My package is here!" He quickly grabbed the package that I had in my hands. I pull out a form and asked him to sign, "Ok, sign here and here."

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Oh no… I gotta go!" I said as I looked at my watch.

"Hey wait! What's your name?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" I quickly grabbed my back and cycled fast to the next location.

The sun was setting already, I have 5 minutes left to deliver the last mail. Two packages? Well, that's convenient. I suddenly stopped at the destination and quickly delivered the mail to a teen named Lars.

"Hello, Lars."

"Hello, Tony."

Me and Lars met for a while. We first met when I bought donuts for me and Dave to eat at Fish Stew Pizza. We had fun times with Lars, he's a jerk sometimes but he is kinda cool to be with.

"I have a mail for you, and then sign here."

"Cool! Thanks, dude!"

"Don't mention it. Up for Saturday night fun?"

"Heck yeah! Let's prank Steven!"

"Steven? You mean that kid with that pink t-shirt with a star?"

"Yeah!"

"Ummm… I don't know about that."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Well… Sure thing. I'll be going then." I exited the doughnut shop and returned to the post office as soon as possible as I noticed I have a minute left. I quickly biked as fast as I can to the post office.

I arrived at the post office with 30 seconds to spare; Dave noticed me returning back to the office and approached me. "Just in time!" he patted my back. The Boss approached me next and gave me another pat in the back.

"Not too shabby, boy! You got the job. You and Jamie will switch places each month. That okay for ya'?"

"Yes! Thank you so much, sir! You have no idea how much I needed this job!"

"You're welcome, boy! You better go home now, the post office will be closing."

I nodded with a smile and took my bike to go home. Today's a good day for me, I rode my bike faster as the air breezed through my hair, and it felt good. I arrived at my apartment minutes later. The moon already rose through the beautiful night sky sown with stars, its moonlight shining through my window.

"Couldn't this day get any better?" I thought.

The thought of that strange door suddenly crossed my mind. Is it calling for me? It can't be, right? It kept saying the word "Onyx" over and over again. I quickly grabbed my laptop and opened the search machine to search what Onyx meant.

Most of the search results are all directed to a specific gem of the same name. Could this be what the door meant? A gemstone? I tried finding more results but it all ends up to the same thing, the Onyx gemstone.

"It doesn't make sense!" I whispered. I then gave up searching, what is Onyx? What is that door? Where does it lead to? I need answers.

I placed my hands on the back of my neck and laid back in my chair when suddenly, something hard in my back just hit the chair. I quickly grabbed a mirror and saw that I have some kind of black triangular stone stuck in my upper portion of my back. I glanced on my laptop's screen and suddenly the stone looks the identical to the gemstone.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered.

I have to find answers, for now I'll let myself rest. It'll have to wait until morning.I removed my clothes and lay down in bed as I close my eyes.

* * *

The sun rose and the morning is here. I woke up to a very uncomfortable sleep because somehow, the stone is interfering with me. I can't even sleep properly. I grabbed a nice hot coffee to keep me awake and after that, I took a bath, brushed my teeth and dressed up. I then noticed that the gem is glowing, I ignored it and covered my neck with a scarf to avoid the light to be seen. I went outside and grabbed my bike to go to the post office to start my work.

I arrived minutes later; I quickly went to the sorting office to meet Dave for my second delivery job. "Dave! Got any mails for me to deliver again?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, here. A whole bunch for today." Dave handed me the mails and placed them in my bag.

"Thanks. See ya'!"

"Hey wait! Are we still up for Saturday Night with Lars?" He asked.

"Yeah! Bye!"

I cycled to several houses for a bunch of letters and mails. It was then at that point that the gem is glowing uncontrollably and it seems to be trying to communicate with me. I disregarded that thought and continued on my way to deliver the next package, and again to Steven Universe.

I reached the beach house in no more than 5 minutes and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal the same woman I landed on when I was sent flying from my bike.

"What do you…want?" the woman's eyes quickly darted to mine again.

"Hello, I got a package for Mr. Universe." The woman did not take her eyes off mine and shouted to Steven.

"STEVEN! YOUR MAIL'S HERE!"

Suddenly, Steven jumped from upstairs and landed in front of me.

"Oof! Thanks! Wait, it's you again!"

"Yeah, it's me. Here's the package and please sign here to complete everything."

After Steven signed the form, the woman with a pearl on her head came to the door. "Ummm, Steven? Can you please fix your room? It's a mess!" she said to Steven.

"Ok, Pearl. I'll get right on that."

The woman looked at me with confusion, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the new mailman." I replied.

"New mailman? What happened to the old one?" Steven asked

He was talking about Jamie, "Jamie? That guy? Oh, yeah. He took the week off because of some kind of family problems. For now, I'll be delivering all your mail."

"Cool! I never got to know your name, what's your name?"

"Tony. Tony Walter."

"Nice name."

"I guess I could say the same, Steven Universe. Well, I better go now." As I turned my back on them, the gem glowed stronger that the light became visible.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

"Why is your back glowing?" the woman asked. I nervously turned around. I have nowhere to go.

"Nothing! It's nothing. I have like a flashlight kept in my back and it's kinda defective."

Pearl didn't take my lies seriously, she approached me took closer on my back. The gem gave away, it was glowing uncontrollably now.

Upon closer inspection, Pearl without hesitation, suddenly pulled my shirt up and gasped.

Amethyst ran to Pearl and saw the gem on my back, "Oh my God… Onyx?"

I quickly backed up from them, "Whatever you saw is not what you think!"

The two females didn't respond, they were all speechless. "I can't believe it… Onyx, is that you?"

"Who?"

"You! You're Onyx!"

"Me?"

Pearl suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the beach house. "Look, I don't know what you guys are talking about. I don't even know you!"

"It's me, Pearl and Amethyst! Don't you remember us?" She asked.

"No, I don't!" I replied

"Ummm… Pearl? What is going on?" Steven asked.

Pearl took a moment of silence, and then began to speak:

"_Thousands of years ago, when me, Amethyst, Garnet and Rose Quartz are still together protecting humanity. We had a former member, Onyx. Onyx was the only male gem from all of us female. He was the leader before Rose and Garnet, and he always know what to do whenever we get on a sticky situation. He doesn't lose his focus and he actually fears nothing, he also masters his own self, even his own emotions. He was our respected leader, but ever since that day… That day…"_

"What day, Pearl?" Steven asked.

_"We were on a mission, Me and the group were trying to fight a monster bent on destroying every human being on Earth. Onyx said that fighting the monster is dangerous and we have to all fuse our gems together in order to fight it. I didn't listen, we charged at the monster without hesitation. But as we got near it, the monster fired a magical beam at Amethyst when suddenly; Onyx sacrificed himself to save her. In the process, Onyx's gem energy killed the monster. That was the last time we ever saw Onyx again."_

"But now, you're here…" Suddenly, Amethyst hugged me tight and then kissed me.

"Okay, firstly; I don't remember myself fighting with you guys. Secondly, my name is not Onyx, it's Tony Walter and I'm just a regular mailman. Thirdly, I need to go or else my boss will kill me. And oh, why the hell did you kissed me?" I said as I backed up.

Out of nowhere, the tall woman appeared in the some kind of teleportation device near the odd door. Pearl called out to her, "Garnet! Garnet, we finally found Onyx. That's him, right there."

Garnet looked at me. She ran towards me and pulled my shirt up, the reveal made her hug me in her arms but really really tight "Guhh~~ I… can't breathe!" I said. She then placed me back on the floor.

"You have no idea how long have we been looking for you, Onyx." She said.

"I told you… *pant* I am not Onyx! My name's Tony Walter! If I did know you guys, I would have come looking for you!"

"The beam must have de-aged you and erased your memory. We have to get your memories back."

"Wait! I'll have to call my boss first." I said. I pulled out my phone and called my boss to get a break. Eventually, he said yes. That's a relief.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do? If nothing works, I'll go home. Okay?"

"Deal, what happened to you anyway while you were separated?"

"I don't know. I just remember I was picked up by people and then sent me to an orphanage. Then I was adopted."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! LET'S GO!" Amethyst shouted.

Whatever comes, I hope it has answers to who I really am and where do I come from…

* * *

**_A/N: Like the chapter? Don't forget to leave a review and favorite this while you can!_**

**_I know the first meeting is kinda different from the prologue. But it seems identical, so… Yeah._**


End file.
